


A Different Justice

by World_World3



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, For Want of a Nail, Gen, Other, Slow To Update, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_World3/pseuds/World_World3
Summary: For Want of a Nail AU. The Previous eater of the Rumble Fruit (the Lightning Logia one) survives the Calm Belt and becomes a Marine. Mainly on Space Battles.





	1. Survived

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see it with the BBCode actually working. try here: https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/a-different-justice-one-piece-au.732784/ at the very least its better than when i tried to copy pasta from Gdocs.

Editied by RagnorokAscendant

-22 years prior, 2 ½ years before Gol. D. Roger’s execution. Calm Belt.-

Tesla jerked upwards and bit back a fierce string of curses as the cloudless sun stabbed its wrath into her sensitive eyes. She groaned as she held a hand to her concussed head before doing her best to take inventory. Said inventory included a white and blue striped t-shirt and shorts, her knives, war axe, and wallet were gone.

“Where the fuck am I and why is my canoe now a glorified raft?” Tesla muttered to herself.

It was true the front of the canoe had been nearly destroyed. The only thing left was a slight incline that prevented water from gathering on her raft. Her raft was perfectly still and only moved when she adjusted herself. The canoe wasn’t the only thing virtually trapped in stasis, there were no waves. There were no clouds. No wind. No Transponder Snail signals. Just an enormous span of the world, completely still, slamming into one of the things that unified all creatures: The Uncanny Valley.

Tesla’s ears folded back as she whimpered, realizing only one place in the entire world fit this description. The Calm Belt, home of millions of murdered dreams and Sea King breeding grounds. She thanked her lucky stars that her canoe’s paddles were still with her. She then turned around her raft and set off on a sustainable pace...in the complete wrong direction.

-Day 3-

Tesla bent over the edge and scooped up some water in her hands. [b]Electro[/b] coursed over her cupped hands rapidly distilling the seawater. Gingerly sipping at the water then gripping one of the raised planks that served as the canoe seats with her feet, Tesla dunked her arms underwater and splashed to cool off the rest of her body. Tesla welcomed the cold seawater soaking into her fur.

-Day 6-

Tesla’s eye twitched as her stomach growled AGAIN! Nearing the end of her patience, Tesla gently tinkered with the electromagnetic veil on the underside of her canoe which hid her existence from the Sea Kings below. Thanking someone or something for letting the Sea Kings be so large and their bioelectricity be so malleable, Tesla drew an infant Sea King’s attention without alerting its fellows. The clownfish-like Sea King surfaced to the right of her boat and roared in Tesla’s face. Slightly gagging on the spittle Tesla focused on the blurry mental wall dividing her [b]Electro[/b] and Rumble fruit, unleashing a [b]20 Million Volt Bari[/b] to the Sea King’s stupid looking face.

Tesla paddled over to the corpse. Gripping some of the metals in the scales with some of her abilities, Tesla focused on exposing a section of meat. Scales cracked and crunched as they ripped away, revealing salmon-pink flesh. Ripping out one of the uncrushed scales Tesla stabbed into the midsection of the Sea King and used the scale to shovel the meat onto her canoe.

After she repurposed another one to serve as a makeshift hat, she stabbed the knife-shovel into the pile of meat and thoroughly cooked the Sea King flesh with [b]Electro[/b]. A few hours later, Tesla found out that the Sea King doesn’t agree well with her gut, the sensation of a blender being turned on in her stomach caused her to puke overboard.

-Day 14-

As Tesla was rowing underneath the morning sun, she started pondering her situation. She couldn’t remember which species of Sea King had caused her to puke blood so she hadn’t tried for another. Her makeshift scale hat while helping a lot with the heat, but after an hour under the noon sun, it started to get insanely hot to the touch requiring a dunk in the sea which causes steam. Her clothes would likely do for a sail, but given that she was in the Calm Belt, there was no wind. And it's not like she was a wind Logia o… Tesla facepalmed.

Thunder was superheated air caused by lightning. Wind is just air’s way of changing temperature over an area. [i]She was a Lightning Logia and had beforehand [b]created storms out of nothing[/b] so making it rain lightning behind her yet-to-be-made sail shouldn’t be that hard.[/i] In another world, this thought never would have occurred to her, forgotten as her allergic reaction to the Sea King had kept her down for an additional day. In another world, her Devil Fruit would have been reincarnated, found and eaten by a Birkan, and used to justify and enforce a madman’s reign of terror. In another world, she would have died.

In this world, she lived.

A thick layer of pitch black clouds drew across the sky, shielding Tesla from the sun's wrath. After tearing her clothes to shreds and then fusing those strips into a single sheet with [b]Electro[/b], Tesla frowned as she had no way to hold the sail up.

Her stomach growled once more, coincidentally reminding her of the Sea King’s existence. It was also helped by the flailing Sea Kings rising up to the surface in a panic. Deciding that the cow looking one looked the most delicious (and the most likely to stay in her stomach) Tesla dropped a lightning bolt on its head which fried its brain, and also caused the others to leave for a moment. After parting the scales and scooping out a decent chunk of meat Tesla barely stopped herself from eating it like a steak. Remembering a lecture about post-famine recovery, Tesla used her knife-scale to dice up the meat and thoroughly tenderize it.

Drinking the almost liquidised meat, Tesla frowned at the other Sea Kings starting to return. Spearing those who were currently looking at her with additional lightning bolts to the skull, Tesla sighed as she used her [b]Electro[/b] to weld her cloth to the sides of a large scale and the scale to the back of her raft. A literal wall of lightning bloomed into existence behind Tesla’s sail, and for the first time in uncounted eons, there was wind on the Calm Belt.

[i] There’s a [b]storm on the Calm Belt[/b], either A, all of our knowledge on the Calm Belt needs to be updated. Or option B, there’s a tremendously powerful Logia trying to survive, in which case we should try and recruit them. Either way, we need to send someone over there.[/i]

-Head Scientist Vegapunk to Fleet Admiral Kong.

-Grandline. Whisky Peak Arc-

The rumble of thunder caused the Hellhound Pirates to glance at the currently cyan skies; Being a crew that last night had celebrated their first year of surviving the Grand Line, they quickly made themselves busy prepping for a storm. The navigator awoke from a hung-over stupor as her crewmates stumbled across the boat and over each other.

Throwing a brown leather coat over her cyan nightgown, she sipped at her coffee as she struggled to beat her double vision into submission. The haze of being hungover prevented her from panicking too much when she saw they drifted off course; being so close to their destination of Water 7 lit a small candle of hope that they could get back [i]on[/i] course. Tearing a pair of binoculars from a passing crewmate; the navigator looked around the boat for any signs of an island, She got one: A giant (currently tiny being its on the horizon) pair of gates.

[I]“Okay, we just need to fly our golden flag. We do have 3 lying around somewhere.” [/I]The navigator thought to herself.

The navigator did a double take upon seeing someone sitting on top of their crow’s nest.

The woman was a dark chocolate rabbit mink clad in a short golden dress decorated with magenta lighting bolts, heeled golden boots that covered her knees, gold and black striped socks, long dirty blonde hair that fell past her waist, a pair of tinted diving goggles resting on her forehead. That, by itself, wouldn't be anything to worry about. What did make the navigator's heart rate increase was the glint of metal in both of her sleeves... and the Marine Officer’s ‘Justice’ coat with golden cuffs and epaulettes worn as an unbuttoned jacket.

The crews attention was drawn to her when a large stack of papers fell out of her grip landing on the main deck; it was a stack of their Bounty Posters with all of their crimes written on the back of them. The woman whistled to regain their attention.

“If you would be so kind to turn this ship around and sail to Enies Lobby please? It would save me a whole lot of effort.” Admiral Tesla ‘Kinusa’ Volcano said to the panicking Hellhounds.

A teenage girl currently high as a kite AND hung over stumbled her way into the laundry room; the girl found what was the Hellhounds only ticket not to be thrown into Impel Down. The golden cloth was bleached white, making the flag useless. The fog of foreign chemicals in her brain made her forget the existence of the spares. The girl considered - as much as what her brain was doing could be called considering - the fact of the Admiral on board their vessel, with no way of convincing her to leave. She promptly turned to the room's sole window, opened it, and leapt out - but before she even felt the frigid ocean below, she was surrounded by golden lightning and found herself plopped down right next to the main mast.

“The Storm Goddess has placed me here, so I shall stay here the end of time.” The happy girl known as Jacki announced.

Kinusa lazily kicked at the air like a child on a ledge as she waited for the ship to turn around; after 5 minutes the Hellhounds pointed their rifles at her and were shocked when the bullets stopped a foot from her. Around each bullet were a ring of lightning; arcs tore their way free from the aura around Kinusa and struck at the iron pellets.

Kinusa rolled her eyes, “You know there's only one person I know of that's immune to sharp objects, and that's really only if the Chop-Chop Eater knows Armament.” [I][B]Scatter Rail: Nails. [/I][/B]

The freshly formed nails hissed as they solidified under the tight invisible grip of [b]Armament Haki[/b]. The thunder from earlier was dwarfed thirty fold as each and every Hellhound was nailed through their feet pinning them to the top deck. The nails tasked with capturing those below deck flew outwards and rammed their way through the hull, pinning the hands of those who thought they could escape Justice. Kinusa sighed as she retrieved a Transponder snail from her coat.

[I]"Lives are the World Government's Currency, it is in [b]everyone's[/b] best interests to not waste them"[/I] -Kinusa to Vice Admiral Sakazuki

-Madlin The Minotaur Focus/POV. SHs traveling to Little Garden-

An island existed in what experts considered to be the ‘front middle’ of the Grand Line. It was a serene tropical island, only notable for two things. The first was that there were no cliff faces on its edges, just a smooth transition from deep water to shallow water to beaches. The second was the lack of frequent contact and communication with the outside world, the inhabitants of Cheljour Cay perfectly content with self-imposed isolation and the World Government seeing no value in Cay either strategically or pleasure wise.

...oh and the third, which was the small fact that a minor, but severely cautious, pirate crew named the Minotaur Pirates, led by the eater of the Ox-Ox Fruit Model: Cow had taken over roughly six months ago. It was a feat of stealth, grabbing all of the Transponder snails before anyone could call a certain Hotline. The pirates had enslaved most of the population and forced them to build a large port on the south beach, which they dubbed the Port of Scurvy. The Capital of Cheljour Cay, named Banson Haven, was retrofitted into a fortress and the jungle burnt back half a mile around it. They called it the Minotaur’s Maze.

Nobody had known of this, until a week ago, when a small boy snuck into the Maze and called said hotline, unfortunately getting captured before he could escape.

[I]… Civil War in Alabasta solidified… Half of the King’s Army defected… It is unknown at this time when Admiral Rinusagi will intervene and protect the King…[/I]

Madlin threw the newspaper down and took another bite of her sandwich, pleased at living another day without seeing that Golden Rabbit.

“Captain!” A young man stumbled into the center of the maze. “Kinusa’s Marine Battleship has been spotted!” Well, there went that.

Madlin swallowed her bite of tuna sandwich and pulled on the red alert siren. The Minotaurs Pirates having lunch quickly shoved in one last bite as they nearly trampled the poor runner in their haste to get to their assigned positions. The Port of Scurvy let loose two ships to buy the Conquerors of Cheljour Cay more time. Far from shore, Kinusa disappeared from the battleship’s crows’ nest in a crack of thunder.

The Minotaur Pirates grew disheartened as an unnatural thunderstorm spawned above the island. Those who abandoned their posts by fleeing into the jungle were unceremoniously cuffed and dropped at the center of Banson Haven. The titular Minotaur winced in her preparations as her men’s screaming grew closer to her Maze.

-The sea-battle off shore.-

“One! Two! Third! Four!” The Quartermaster of the Minotaurs clapped her hands to the beat in what she assumed to be a safe location.

[I]~On that day my soul grew maritime~[/I]

The two sloops swarmed the outpaced golden-sailed battleship and lowered their broadside cannons to aim below the water line. The battleship’s timbers were thick, though, and only a few of the cannonballs penetrated enough to let in some water. Former Parole Officer Jacki and former Captain Nezumi rushed below deck and lent more manpower to seal the leaks. Well that was what Jacki was doing. Nezumi may have been just intending to avoid any shrapnel.

Captain Shu, second in command of the [I]Serenity[/I], frowned. His crew weren’t as fluid in their movements as he liked. At his commands, barrels lined up and fired, utterly obliterating one of the circling pirate ships. Shu squinted to see what the remaining pirates were loading next in their cannons and was slightly confused at the redundancy of having your cannonballs have fuses when your cannons had them too. He realized just why as they fired.

The whistles of cannonfire accented the woman's’ singing as Shu jumped to intercept the delayed bombs; unfortunately for the pirates his reflexive [B]Iron Body[/B] prevented his evisceration via hooked shrapnel. Shu’s veil flapped in the wind as he landed on the center of the second ship, willingly letting himself be surrounded.

[I]~It was onetime, prime, nighttime!~[/I]

The pirates’ bullets merely disintegrated into rust upon contact with the Rust-Rust Eater; Shu [B]Shaved[/B] behind the most fancily dressed pirate on deck and inverted her spine with his knee. Gripping her hands, Shu then [b]Shaved[/b] behind another pirate and swung the woman into her subordinate, before ducking under a sword swing and kicking the attacker into the waters.

Rising from his handstand, Shu spotted a swordsman slightly hesitating and pounced, reaching for the sword. The pirate was too late to pull the sword away, and couldn’t begin the process of grieving for his lost weapon before his head was slammed against the deck and he was kicked into the main mast. Shu’s eye twitched as his powers informed him exactly [i]what[/i] had been rusted. Not just the blade, but what was on it.

[i]“BATHING YOUR BLADE IN BABY BLOOD IS NOT HOW YOU CURSE IT! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” [/i]Shu mentally screamed. Outwardly, he just let out a breath.

[i]~Somewhat louder than the universal time~[/i]

[b]“Tri Shot Arrows!”[/b] announced an idiot who never heard of mentally calling out your attacks.

Shu backflipped over the three arrows and grabbed the archer’s elbows, “I rrrrrussssst your potassium.”

Captain Shu technically lied in addition to rusting (well, altering via oxidation) the metal needed for the biochemical reactions known as ‘muscle twitching’, he also removed the metals that actually formed the muscles. Leaving the screaming archer on the deck trying to comprehend the impossibility of rusted flesh, Shu looked up to find all of the other pirates groaning as they laid on the deck in various painful looking ways.

[i]~It was prime, nighttime, sometime!~[/i]

His job done, Shu [b]Moonwalked[/b] back onto the [i]Serenity[/i] and smiled at the small contingent of former Hellhound Pirates and busted corrupt Marines shuffling around the top deck carrying various supplies. He then frowned as he spotted some just sitting and preemptively starting the victory celebration.

[i]“Seems like I need to have a personal chat with them about discipline. Just because we are not G-8 or Vice Admiral Garp doesn’t mean you can slack off on the first opportunity.” [/i]Shu rubbed his temples as he contemplated a punishment.

Those who have sailed under a black flag for a year or less, or sailed under a golden flag, have the option to enter the ‘Beyond Scared Straight’ Program which sometimes literally beats the criminal impulses out of them. For first time offenders of corruption, they are forced into said program, the [i]Serenity[/i] being one of the few mobile stations equipped for the reeducation program.

It granted Shu a great deal of leeway in exactly how he could punish his subordinates, far more than there would be on a normal Marine vessel.

[i]~And so The Great Age of Pirates has begun, has begun, has begun~[/i]

A flash of golden light drew everyone's attention to the maze on the south beach, as a black blur arched through the sky on course for the [i]Serenity.[/i]

“If you catch her, I’ll give you some of my specialty cookies,” Shu said with a smirk as Jacki and Nezumi rapidly shook off their exhaustion and squinted at the sky.

The ten foot tall speck of cow flesh rapidly grew as their crewmates kept out of the way of the duo; Nezumi’s legs started trembling once he actually saw how large she was in her half cow form. If it wasn’t for the extreme training that they underwent to bring Jacki up to par, all three of them would have crashed through the deck and probably come to a stop in the blige. Luckily for everyone's dignity, Madlin’s unconscious body merely smashed them into the level below the top deck.

Shu kneeled at the edge of the hole and mentally doubled the amount of cookies and free time he’d be giving, impressed as both of them could be seen wiggling out from under her.

-Back with Rinusa-

The golden band of lighting that formed her [b]Coiled Strike[/b] dissipated and Rinusa sat down to focus her [b]Observation[/b]. She found the sole person not unconscious in a cell not far to her left. [b]Shaving[/b] over not to frighten the poor thing, Rinusa suppressed the urge to go find Madlin and beat her up some more the moment she saw the bruises on him.

A few quick [b]Shaves[/b] took her to Banson Haven. Kinusa didn’t have to look that hard as the boy’s family nearly tackled her in their hurry to comfort him. She smiled as the [i]Serenity’s[/i] crew had setup opened boxes full of the supplies needed to rebuild. Rinusa then [b]Shaved[/b] outside of where a certain Quartermaster was broadcasting from. Judging by the shuffling of feet said woman didn’t notice her arrival and Rinusa smirked as she decided to take this opportunity to release some of the anger burning inside her.

[i]“If I had to describe Ms. Volcano’s career in two phrases I would choose; “Divine Wrath against Conquerors” and “Tightly Controlled Precision Annihilation”.”[/i] -Vice Admiral Garp to Fleet Admiral Sengoku on Kinusa’s Promotion to the rank of Admiral.

-New World. Hokosaki POV Whiskey Peak Arc-

The sight of a ship snapped Rear Admiral Hokosaki’s mind into focus. Her comrades clung to her blonde hair as she maneuvered herself to be perpendicular to the sea vessel. The moonless night had lulled the few Beast Pirates on night watch into unawareness. Thus they were unable to see the giantess beneath the waves or her diving deeper. Of course the brig sloop rocking as it was lifted out of the water alerted everyone to the danger present, but by then it was too late.

The few minions on deck rushed to the edge and saw that their ship was balanced on Hokosaki’s head. A few of them chucked bombs at her head and saw their hopes dashed as three fishmen let go of the giant strands of hair and punted away the bombs. The sea shrunk as Hokosaki [b]Moonwalked[/b] her way back to the nearest base. The three orca fishmen [b]Moonwalked[/b] up over left side of the ship and surged at the captain and his first mates. The captain whimpered as he saw them ignoring his crewmates’ attacks and wasn’t even surprised when they ducked under his rifle bullets. He smacked the first triplet to reach him in the snout with his rifle butt, kicked at the second one’s knees to make him stumble- and folded as the third’s fist buried itself in his gut.

[i]Why did they have to attack at 3 in the fucking morning? The fuck are they even doing awake? I just want my pan...cakesss,[/i] were the last thoughts of the Captain.

“Oi, Rip you ok?” Hunter asked her brother as she ducked under a wild haymaker, then kicked the assailant into a cabin’s side.  
Riptide frowned as he bounced one idiot off of another idiot’s skull before leaning against the mast. Nova jumped over the pile of idiots that didn’t get out of their way and withdrew her medkit, pleased to find the damage wasn’t too bad so long as he didn’t [b]Tempest Kick[/b] for a while. Seeing that Rip wasn’t in too much pain, Hunter went searching for any stragglers. Well, after kicking the last pirate on deck conscious into the rails, of course. Just as she was about to give up hope for anything juicy, she spotted out of the corner of her eye a Transponder snail hooked up to a fax machine.

Nudging the door open with her foot and her fist primed at gut height Hunter leaned into the room, which was empty. A quick search, though, yielded a few letters on a desk. Battle plans and orders, coded, but she knew her ciphers and this one was easy to read. Unfortunately for the boys at HQ, they only detailed what that specific crew would do. Hunter shuffled her way in and deciphered that this crew was to pick up a batch of ‘MW5/6’ and use it to assault several trading hubs nearby. Hunter took off the ‘Snail’s receiver and then did her best not to contaminate the scene any further on her way out.

Meanwhile, Hokosaki smiled as she spotted the semi-dimly lit bulk of Marine Base G-286 and started gently lowering her altitude. Bending her knees as she landed in a clearing surrounded by birch trees,  
Hokosaki gently plopped down the abducted ship on a large stone slab erected specifically for that purpose. Like clockwork a near carpet of Marines flooded out from the tower in front of her. Hokosaki gently picked up some of the ladders nearby and laid them against the Pirate ship. Reaching over the side Hokosaki scooped up her squadmates and gently placed them down to be fretted over by the medics. She then stepped out of the clearing and laid on her back next to the tower. While the sea was very relaxing underwater, it still was the New World, and so pretty exhausting to deal with, so as she was being tended to by a small horde of people, Hokosaki drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The morning sun gleamed through the leaves and gently caressed Hokosaki’s slumbering face. After grabbing her lunch box which had been placed next to her waiting arms, Hokosaki sat down next to the halfway dismantled pirate ship as she waited for her comrades to wake up. By the time Hokosaki finished her breakfast the semi literal carpet of Marines reformed and Hokosaki began to brief her troops.

“Out of the twenty Eternal Poses on the vessel, only three of them are unidentified. I will personally lead the assault on ‘Alpha’ Island, Captain Hunter will lead the assault on ‘Beta’ Island, Captain Nova will lead ‘Charlie’ Island’s assault. Captain Riptide will be incharge of those who wish not to join the attack and remain on base to guard the prisoners for transfer to Impel Down. We suspect one of these islands is a shipyard for the Beast pirates and if so you have my permission to burn it. The other two may not have any strategic interest but we are to determine just what these ‘MW5/6’ actually are and destroying the factory producing them. The Task Forces will be using the battleships so Riptide’s forces need to be on alert for any uppity assaulters. We will set sail at noon. Dismissed!”

The carpet started dividing themselves into four groups as Hokosaki moved to sit next to the three battleships on the south beach. She meditated until she was the last to get onboard. It was a simple 5 day sail to their destination. Unluckily for the island inhabitants there were no ships nearby to defend it thus the Marine task force was able to drift into the port unmolested.

Then, as though the New World decided to make up for the past five days, hell unleashed itself.

Human sized raptors surged out of the 5 story blood red building in front of the ship and leapt onto Hokosaki’s feet biting and clawing everything in reach. The top floors windows opened up and cannon barrels extended out of them unleashing a tide of explosions.

[i]Well I guess we found something of value to the Beast Pirates. [/i] Hokosaki thought before running up and kicking the top floor off the building.

[i]~And so The Great Age of Pirates has begun, has begun, has begun~[/i]  
[i]~I awoke and flung the circumvention~[/i]

Hokosaki’s jump kick shook off most of the clinging raptors but unfortunately released a small horde of coyote-like creatures that swarmed out of the now-open building. Her fellow marines wisely decided to not be within crushing distance so they stayed on the ships trying to focus their rifle fire on either the pirates firing from the safety of the tower or by picking off the clinging animals on Hokosaki’s leg. Alert sirens sung out in the distance vastly increasing the pirates morale.

Some of the velociraptors and coyote-like creatures were large enough to carry 1-3 people who were armed with cannons. Only half of the riders were able to fire once before they were sniped off of their mounts. The bullets and shells from both sides splattered against Hokosaki’s skin like a soft rain. Hokosaki heard whistling coming from some of the riders, Utilizing a very difficult subset of [b]Observation Haki[/b] called [b]‘Common Sense’ [/b]she proceeded to stomp on them, [b]hard[/b].

[i]~And so you came gently mooing~[/i]

The semi-trained beasts of war snarled as the predators recognized easier prey to feed upon. Turning on the other species nearby and their handlers. The leader of the base groaned before remembering that the fully trained beasts were sedated for transportation. She winced in sympathy as artillery shells impacted with Hokosaki’s face from further inwards of the island.

“Oh yay. Artillery. It's not like artillery is used against Giants EVERYWHERE!” Hokosaki shouted as she slapped a handful back to where they came. “I Know how Armament works, you pricks!”

Hokosaki then kicked out the third floor of the port building thing and journeyed forth trusting her comrades as she sought to metaphorically shove something very large (perhaps her size) into places where the sun don’t shine. Hokosaki then glared under half lidded eyes as she saw two fellow giantesses reloading a them sized cannon. The brunette sheepishly smiled as she dropped the cannonball into the hatch and the redhead fired directly at Hokosaki’s face.

[i]~The arrogation never wooing~[/i]

To say Hokosaki’s face was deadpan with the cannonball caught in her teeth would be a massive understatement. Hokosaki then slammed her tongue against the projectile making it functionally [b]Shave[/b] and detonate the ammo stockpile near the cannoneers. The redhead picked up the cannon and swung it at the charging Hokosaki’s face. She was confused at where Hokosaki went before Hokosaki’s heel was introduced to her nose. Hokosaki then kicked her into her partner and gripped the cannon like a baseball bat.

The following beatdown is illegal in several nations and those who attempt to recreate it will receive a visit from one or more Cipher Pol branches.

[i]~The navel never rueing~[/i]

“Perhaps I should have brought my spear.” Hokosaki muttered as she followed the dirt road. “Oh yeah, we needed the space for prisoners. Duh!” Hokosaki facepalmed.

It was only a minute’s jog to react a large grassland whose perimeter was lined with tall fences. Hokosaki gingerly stepped over the fence and fought down a smile as yet more bullets struck her skin as she neared the small building at the center of the grassland. The top of the building flashed as larger cannons futilely tried to delayed Hokosaki. Of course shooting your beasts of war wouldn’t be futile in most cases. Hokosaki blinked as raptors tried to bite through her eyelids after shaking off the metallic canisters.

She shook her head which only caused them to cling harder. Deciding to take out two birds with a single face Hokosaki leapt the rest of the distance and smashed her face through the building. She spat out some masonry as that annoying ass siren FINALLY shut up. Hokosaki glanced at the various coyotes and raptors coming out of the various huts and burrows across the grasslands and rubbed her temples.

[i]~And so The Great Age of Pirates has begun, has begun, has begun~[/i]  
Hokosaki picked up some of the crumbled building and her subordinates shuffled in cuffing everyone they spotted.

[i]hmmm. I wonder what would happen if I cross breed these ‘Militia Coyotes’ with the Army Wolves of Impel Down? [/i]

-Head Scientist Vegapunk.


	2. Chapter two: Vice Admiral Kusarigami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tesla is rescued and a Buttefly's wings start flapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this was three or so months ago) My beta left before they could actually go over the chapter. so yay. why did I start a story when the move kicked into high gear? also I've been retrofitting an excuse into the main plot. I only have to actually type the last scene for chapter three and then SB and AO3 will have synced. *pastes chapter with FF.net and SB compliant formating. and the formatting is effed.*
> 
> yay. yet MORE editting.

-Calm Belt. 22 years before Gold Roger’s execution-

Vice Admiral Kusarigama frowned as Tesla clad in scales sighed in contentment wrapping around the Vice Admiral’s arm like an oversized sleeve. Kusarigama sighed as she carried the 18 year old to the sickbay as her cadets dragged the raft of scale onto the battleship-training ground hybrid. There was only one other inhabitant in the sick bay when Kusarigama pried free of the deathgrip Tesla had and gently plopped her on a bed.

_The island of Atania had a centuries long rivalry with the neighboring island of Nimata. Not just for their somewhat similar names but mostly for the fact that both ruling families were descended from so called ‘warrior races’. ...and the fact that during night time a land bridge joined them. Atania ruled by a clan of rabbit mink and Nimata ruled by a clan of giants. Atania had a large volcano (from which the family was named after) at the center of the island surrounded by lush fertile land and soil._

_Nimata had two small volcanoes on their west and east shores in the valley between them was also lush fertile land and soil. Well they would be if they weren’t both burning to bedrock. A feminine laugh echoed across the burning field of Atania. The source had a foot on the back of a boy and laughed as he squirmed under her increasing weight. A squad of soldier-mink yelled as they descended upon the scene of debauchery, weapons clad in **Electro.**_

_The fiendish pirates merely smiled as new prey had arrived. Tesla squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the renewed screaming. Her captor grabbed her head and focused her to watch as her subjects were tortured for amusement. A few feet away Tesla spotted a very odd plum with spirals on it. Her captor merely laughed as Tesla rubbed her forearms together before jolting off her. Tesla lunged for the Devil Fruit in the brief timespan that her rapidly regained and spent **Electro** brought her._

_The insanely foul taste brought the realization that the pirates- **demons that sailed the black flag** \- had seen what she was doing and made her the last of Atania. The 185th in line to the Throne exploded into a star of lightning. Golden Arcs of electricity were carved in half by a pure white light. The white redoubled upon itself deepening to a flat but harsh silver. The fiends returned Tesla’s sadistic grin with their own. _

Tesla jerked upwards as her nightmare-flashback amalgamation ended. Her snout twitched as it registered the scents of chemicals and another person in the room. Tesla dragged her body out of bed and tracked the fear scent to its source. Pushing aside the curtain Tesla saw a cute young man and crawled onto the bed wrapping her arms and legs around him. Cadet Shu shuffled deeper into the grasp content now that his nightmare was purged.

The storm overhead dissipated revealing a rising crescent moon. Shu twitched as Tesla’s **Electro** coursed of his twisted ankle and properly realigned it. He sighed as Tesla pulled the blankets up to her neck coincidentally hiding him under the covers. A few hours later, a nurse came in and pondered where her newest subject had spirited off to. The nurse found the tent blanket situation and quietly cooed.  
Tesla stirred as the scent of something that wasn’t made from Sea King tickled her snout. Tesla sat up to see the nurse placing the two trays of food on the bedside table. Tesla twitched as her teddy bear came to life with a yawn. Shu felt a burning sensation in his cheeks.

_Just because I’m not in the desert anymore._ Shu thought. _That_ doesn’t _mean I can’t continue wearing the veils._

-Paradise. Traveling to Little Garden-

_He wasn’t at Drum Kingdom NOR Little Garden, Haruta. You might want to update your sources._ The sound and sensation of a snail call invaded Kinusa’s dream.

_Oh I’m sorry. I’m only trying to track one pirate crew across the Grand Line WHO HASN’T BEEN MAKING ANY CALLS OR SENDING ANY MAIL!_ This ‘Hartua’ character’s yelling bucked Kinusa awake.  
 _Marshall always was a paranoid bastard, now I know why. Have you at least identified the next island?_ The informant clicked his tongue.

_The next two islands in this chain are Alabasta, you really should get some WG assistance, and Jaya. Unless he hopped chains AGAIN! Speaking of hopping, how did you escape Little Garden? It takes a year for the Log Pose to reset and all._ Haruta asked.

_Ah I just picked random a direction and went for it. There was a giant goldfish like sea king that tried to eat me but a slight burn to the face persuaded it. But thanks for the info, ciao!_ ‘Fire Fist’ Ace hung up.

Kinusa shivered as the called ended brushing off her husband’s arm as she stood up and got dressed. Kinusa cooed as she pulled the blanket up to Shu’s chin causing her husband to let out a small sigh. Kinusa walked out the crow nest door and started **Razoring** (Shaving off of a Moonwalk) to where she triangulated Fire Fist was. Off on a nearby shore Ace frowned as his Log Pose changed from Little Garden to an island he knew nothing about.

“I guess Paradise is upset at being upstaged by the New World.” Ace muttered to himself. “I mean, what the hell, once a Pose is locked it should locked until the Pose gets bored of the island. Not whenever it feels like!”

Kinusa found him curled up on his pillow looking like a brilliant painting under the midnight moon. Kinusa bit her tongue to prevent her laughing as she took photos of Ace’s sleeping form. After collecting all the blackmail she could, Kinusa then (gently) kicked him awake.

“Whaaaaaaaaat. Jiji, I’m trying to sleep Jiji.” Ace rolled over and fell back to sleep.

Kinusa’s eye twitched before she grabbed his throat and dunked him underwater holding him there for a few seconds. Ace’s waterlogged glare when she pulled him out of the sea merely made her smile. Ace got a bit of petty revenge by spitting out the sea water into Kinusa’s face. Both waterlogged parties glared at each other before Kinusa sighed and dropped Ace on his rear.

“What do you want so damn much you dunked me?” Ace blew at his wet hair.

“Who is this ‘Marshall’ character you were talking about?” Ace froze.

“Wait, you can actually intercept Snail Calls? I thought that was just propaganda to discourage piracy.” Ace rubbed his temples before offering a towel to Kinusa.

Ace then checked on his Pose and found that it wasn’t a mystery island that it was now locked to. But Kinusa herself, whom merely smiled as he circled her. Kinusa reached over and poked the Log Pose causing it to point at Alabasta.

“I’m suddenly VERY untrusting of Log Poses now.” Ace looked around his dingy. “I’m wondering where I can store Eternal Poses. Or if there is one for each Island in Paradise.”

Kinusa didn’t mention that she could do the same (with a little effort) to Eternal Poses. When Ace stopped looking around Kinusa’s snout was an inch from his nose. Ace jerked back away from the invasion of personal space and caught himself on the mast.

“I won’t ask again. Who is this ‘Marshal’ character you are tracking?” Kinusa leaned into his space again, letting out a small bit of **Conqueror's Haki** to unsettle Ace.

Ace dissolved into flame and reformed at the front of his dingy. Kinusa unnaturally twisted her waist causing her upper half to look at Ace again. Kinusa merely got a flaming knuckle sandwich for her efforts and sighed as her **Paper Arts** unfolded realigning her body just in time to block another knuckle sandwich. Kinusa kicked Ace’s stomach launching him towards the island he was anchored at. Ace grunted as his back impacted with (and through) several palm trees.

Ace flipped over and launched off the final palm tree spearheading a wave of fire. Kinusa rolled her eyes and vibrated her body unleashing a thunderclap which disrupted the incoming wall of fire. Ace’s fist was caught in a bundle of chains. The Haki infused metal slammed him into a tree causing him to burst out laughing. The loop of chain disappeared into Kinusa’s sleeve as she sat down next to him. Ace rubbed his face now that his frustration from not catching Blackbeard had passed. Ace then told her about Blackbeard’s Betrayal of the Whitebeard Pirates, Allies to the World Government.

“You do realize we can just put a very large bounty on him right?” Kinusa smirked at Ace’s facepalm and groan. “Or just send a Cipher Pol after him?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just he was my subordinate and I thought the Cipher Pols were too busy with **_Those bastards_** -” Ace snarled. “-to deal with this little mutiny of ours.”

Kinusa merely tilted her head as she waited for him to realize what he just said. Ace muttered something into his palm again.

“Wouldn’t that qualify him for a Warlord Position?” Ace asked.

“And who would have to fall for that to be accomplished? Boa Hancock? Doflamingo? Moria?” Kinusa countered.

Ace sleepy glared at her before hooking his thumb upwards at the moon before falling over asleep once more. Kinusa had a faint smirk on her snout as she carried Ace back to his boat and started **Razoring  
** back to the _Serenity_ to report on this sudden issue (which shouldn’t take that long) and collapse onto her bed. A butterfly’s wings flapped once more mutanting a certain series of misfortune.

-New World. Whiskey Peak Arc. Hunter Focus-

Captain Hunter sighed as yet ANOTHER group of Sea Kings surfaced in her Task Force’s formation. She thanked her lucky stars as cries of “Land Ho!” echoed from her fleet, Hunter herself blurring into a   
**Razor.** Hunter picked up the dolphin looking one by the snout and wrapped it around the elephant looking one. She then stopped herself from tossing her catch onto the battleship when Hunter remembered the holds were full already.

_Damn. These smell delicious too._ Hunter shrugged and tossed the Sea King Ball into the ocean far away from her Task Force.

Hunter let out a forlong sigh as three Galleons sailing Kaido’s flag intercepted the Marine Task Force. The fourth and largest Galleon started sailing away from the island and battle as fast as it could. Hunter whistled and pointed her thumb at the incoming ships before darting to follow the escaping one. Someone must have had Observation on the ship because rifle fire started flying her way. Hunter smiled as she got in range and unleashed a **Tempest Kick** decapitating the sails.

Now with the wind literally cut from their sails the Beast Pirates could focus all of their attention on the flying Marine. ...who just dropped beneath the waves. Hunter suppressed a sadistic grin as she ripped out the keel and blasted holes in the ship with her Fishman Karate. When the pirates arrived to attempt to seal the holes all they found was pitch black liquid and the lanterns busted outwards. One fell in where the keel would be and dragged her fellows into the drink when Hunter pulled on the human chain.

Sure terrorizing pirates was still fun, just not the same without her friends. The Wolf of the Sea launched herself at the ‘largest’ aura she could sense. The large woman jerked as the orca fishman came from under the wheel and headbutted the captain.

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” The captain shouted as she grabbed Hunter’s foot in a dive.

The Captain then swung the fishman into the air right into the line of rifle fire. Hunter twirled as she danced around the bullets and uncapped more ink bottles. Hunter pounced off a **Moonwalk** with her fists clad in orbs of tar black ink. The Captain fell for Hunter’s feint and screamed as the ink clouded her eyes before falling on her stomach as her kneecaps were shattered. The Beast Pirate fell into blissful unconsciousness as her elbows bent the wrong way.

Hunter frowned as she looked at the wreck and sighed when it didn’t start sinking. _Hey. At least you can’t say you went overboard and accidently lost the evidence._

Hunter turned to look at the sea battle and was pleased when the marine ships merely had superficial damage as their enemies sunk. Trusting her subordinate Captains to lead the assault on the island, Hunter started poking around in search for more battleplans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three is mostly written I only have to buckle down and actually write the last scene. chapter 4 will have Tesla explaining her movtivations/life plan. chapter 5 is where I go off the rails.
> 
> on the log poses: who ever is the eater of the magnet fruit can do the same. they can only change the log poses to the islands they have visited. otherwise the log pose bounces between the island it naturally locks onto and the eater.


End file.
